Randomness and Romance
by Kikishi9899
Summary: Just a collection of Bleach shorts, enjoy
1. Hidden Feelings

My first fanfic, My first story out of these many one shots , I hope you enjoy them  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

**Hidden Feelings**

Ichigo lay on his bed, reading, accompanied with his usual angry scowl.

_I wonder where she is…_

Ichigo just shrugged off his thoughts and continued with his reading. Which seemed to be homework of some kind.

Suddenly, his bed began to tremble, not too loud…but not one bit quiet.

"What in the hell?!" He screamed.

Rukia then shot out from under his bed, with an angry expression.

"Hey I'm busy down here, keep it down I'm sleeping!" She said, throwing something from under his bed.

He easily caught the…'object' and threw it back at her.

"Go in your closet then, I have homework! Go!"

She growled, then agreed and went into the closet, throwing a shoe at him while doing so.

1 hour later…

Ichigo, now on his back, lay staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

_Why… do I think about her a lot…I mean…_

He ran his fingers through in frustration, unable to get her off his mind.

_Am I…in love with Rukia?_

She helped him become stronger, she helped him protect his family and friends, she saved him from himself. She has become his other half.

_DAMN! What are these feelings? I never felt this way before…_

He loved her…

_I love Rukia…_

Then suddenly, Rukia ame out flying out of the closet, with a low squeal. She landed on him, Ichigo quickly stopped her from sliding.

There she was…on top of him…wearing her school uniform still…her small hands on his shoulders…blushing…eyes meeting his…

_**Ichigo…what is that look in your eyes? Are you angry and me falling upon you? DO you see my feelings? Oh no…he knows I like him is he mad???…but wait…**_

Ichigo then leaned in and kissed her…closing his eyes, putting his arms around her waist.

**Ichigo…**

Rukia was surprised by the kiss, then closed her eyes, melting into the kiss, deepening it, returning it. They stayed that way for at least five minutes until they broke the kiss.

"Ichigo…" She whispered to him.

"I-I…love you…Rukia…" Ichigo said, holding her close.

Rukia got up only to be tackled down on the bed willingly by Ichigo.

"I love you too" where the only words she could get out before he kissed her more passionately then before…

**So how was it? It wasnt my first fanfic, just my first Bleach one, and my first one for this site. Please review so I can do better next time later **


	2. Behind Closed Doors

**Sorry if I have typos, I rarely make them, when I do they are too small to notice, I'm still getting used to this.**

**I do not own Bleach and never will  
Warning: Sexual Reference and Language, you have been warned**

**Behind Closed Doors**

The door remained closed, Ishida and Inoue put their ears up to the door, listening carefully, to what lies beyond the door.

"oOoohhh Rukia!!!" came a voice.

"Ichigo…ohh….Ichigo…" came another

"nooo ohh…."

Ishida and Inoue looked at each other, scared to what was happening behind the door. The continued to listen.

"You ready?"

"Ohh…yes….it…has to be done…."

"Ok, this may hurt a little but hold still."

They couldn't stand it any longer. Ishida Reached for the knob and they ran in before it got farther than it was. They nearly fell over from what they discovered. Rukia was in Ichigo's computer chair, while Ichigo was kneeling below her, taking care of some large bleeding cut on her foot.

"Ichigo!!" yelled Ishida

"Hey, its not my fault you're a perverted bastard and nosey" He retorted.

"He knew we were there the entire time…" Mumbled Inoue.

**Heheh I love this one, I do not know what possessed me to write this, oh thats right, my boyrfriend gave me the idea from his comments on my first chapter lol! heheh I love you Kinei-kun!! **


	3. If I died Today

**LONNNG Author note skip if you wish:

* * *

**

**A depressing fanfic...I needed my bf today...he wasnt there for me...the times I need him to be there...he isnt...leaving me to feel like I am now...I wanted to see him I NEEDED to see him..he wouldnt even comfort me last night about my fear of storms...sighs well sorry if Rukia is out of character. I needed to write and get my feelings out. I hope I get to see him after school...those are the days...I need him more than any other time...im also sort of pissed. I wanted him over first...someone else offered...who he hasnt seen in a long time...then he accepted that one when he accepted my offer first...why doesnt he stick to his word...i know he hasnt seen them in awhile...if he said he wasnt sure about my offer and then took theirs I would be fine buuutt he agreed ig his power wasnt on by a certain time he would come over...just stick to your word, right? well I really needed him and yet he doesnt care...well hopefully I will get to talk to him...if he doesnt blow me off.. ANYWAYS I wrote this to get my feelings out to feel a little better, which I am now. I hope you enjoy**

**I DO NOT own bleach**

**Warning: very depressing, thought of suicide**

* * *

_I hate him I HATE HIM_

But she didn't she could only hate herself, she knew she meant nothing to him. Everything else would be more important to him than her. He would abandon her, leave her to cry and cry and would he care one bit about her tears?

_I have no heart…It has shattered…_

He wouldn't care…he wouldn't risk anything for her. She could die and he would never know.

_I love him…but he doesn't love me…I can only be the blame…I'm so pathetic…worthless…I see him everyday…but I know my feelings and I know his…mine are of love…his are of hate…_

Rukia continued to cry into her pillow, in her closet, muffling her sobs. She loved him and would die for him…if he could only see…the pain he was causing her…if only he acknowledged her feelings…

_If only he cared about me…_

Rukia clenched the pillow closer, to soften the louder sobs.

_He helped me from myself…but then toyed with my heart…and ripped it out…I am nothing now…if I died…would he care? No…he wouldn't…_

If she died…maybe he would see…how much she cared…how much it hurt her…maybe he would realize what he has done to her…ripped her heart out and left it to bleed…

_If I died today…would he care?_

* * *

_Well there you go. Hope you liked it. Poor Rukia, these fanfics will be rare, so if you dont like sadness, you wont see it much, only if im sad. So it depends. please review! see ya!_


End file.
